Wanna
Wanna is one of the main antagonists of The Wonderful 101 , and a fifth class officer of the GEATHJERK federation. Profile This GEATHJERK scientist leads his own military unit and is a prominent figure in weapons development. Wanna possesses great intelligence, and comes from an extremely ill-tempered race, making him unequalled in the ability to construct the most gruesome and torturous of weapons. Even after losing his home planet through extensive weapons testing, his urge for experimentation remained unsated, and he joined GEATHJERK as a means to find more weapons test sites on other planets. Personality Though bearing a small frame and little physical strength, he is a sly strategist, specializing in ensnaring his opponent in traps. He prefers to toy with them before delivering the final blow, one of the most distasteful parts of his insidious personality. Even within the fiendish GEATHJERK army, Wanna has an especially vicious and malicious personality. Being the conniving little schemer that he is, getting closer to him will more than likely involve passing through various traps and obstacles, since Wanna doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Approach this one with extreme care. Abilities and Powers Unlike most of the other GEATHJERK officers Wanna does not posses any special abilities, Wanna is also incredibly physically weak. But Wanna does posses an extremely high intellect, and is the mastermind behind most of the GEATHJERK federation's weapons of mass destruction. Equipment Wanna is always seen flying around in a large green cylinder shaped hovercraft, the hovercraft never displayed any form of weaponry. But it seems to have universal compatibility with all of Wanna's creations, it also has for small legs used for moving on land. Story Wanna encounters The Wonderful 101 when they reached the Goddess Statue, held atop the Stratospheric Airport. Wanna insults the heroes before descending from atop the statue to face the heroes. After exchanging some banter with the heroes Wanna unveils his secret weapon, his flagship the Diejeah. Wanna abandons the port as he activates the Diejah's main cannon, planning to wipe out the statue, the port and The Wonderful 101 in one fell swoop. However, The Wonderful 101 managed to ram the ship with a large missile (fired from Immorta's Dakkar), using Wonder Yellow's Unite Hammer to force it into the cannon's core. With his initial plan foiled, Wanna transformed the Diejeah into its Lethal Form, a monstrous serpentine robot. The Wonderful Ones managed to board the machine and trick it into destroying most of its own body, forcing it to unveil a pair of massive arms ending in buzzsaws. Despite its power, the Diejeah was no match for the Wonderful 101, which repeatedly found ways to attack Wanna from his perch atop the monster's head. Ultimately, the Diejeah met its end when Wonder-Yellow smashed a GEATHJERK assault mech into its remaining body, destroying both machines in a spectacular explosion. With the Diejah destroyed and his hovercraft heavily damaged, Wanna decided to make the ultimate sacrifice to secure victory for the GEATHJERK. Wanna hurled himself at the Goddess Statue intent on sacrificing himself to destroy the statue. However just as Wanna was about to make impact the statue vanished, thanks to a device planted by the heroes before their battle with Wanna. Wanna only had time to insult The Wonderful 101 one last time before his hovercraft exploded, ending his life. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Bosses